The Missing Voyager
by kAtExxx
Summary: It seems eerie to think that one of your best friends is dead, the police say she's a homicide victim. Everyone around them seems to have moved on with their lives. So why can't a certain group do that too? Maybe its because there was never a body found. Nearly 3 months later when they're trying to piece together what happened something clicks, she isn't dead she's only missing.
1. Chapter 1

Shane Mitchell's party was the talk of the school and Shane didn't even go to Hollywood Arts. He was a senior in Northridge who's parents couldn't care less about what he did and they were going away for the weekend to Santa Barbra. The party was an open invite as they typically were and André really wanted to go.

"Do you know who is going to be at that party?" André asked them as they all sat around Cat's bed awkwardly eating Chinese takeout from the boxes since Cat's roommate neglected her turn to do the dishes.

"No." Cat answered sucking a noodle up hungrily.

"Melissa Braden!" He answered slapping his hands together.

"The Melissa Braden?" Tori asked in shock. André nodded. "We have to that party." Tori decided.

"No, you guys have heard about the stuff that goes on at Shane's parties." Robbie reminded.

"Yeah people dance, drink and hook up. That's too intense for the average group of eighteen year olds." Jade commented her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're actually still 17." Tori pointed out. Jade glared at her and began to stab at her food.

"I actually agree with Robbie, I heard someone got arrested at his last party." Cat told them.

"So did some guy at Walmart today." André screamed.

"What's so great about Melissa Braden that you want to go so bad?" Beck asked casually as he toyed at his shrimp. The five of them gasped and looked at him incredulously.

"What's so great about Melissa Braden? She's only the single greatest person to have ever walked foot on this earth." Tori explained simply. The rest of them nodded in approval.

"Here I'll go find a picture of here." Robbie suggested as he pulled out his pearphone.

"Don't do that." Jade ordered angrily and kicked Robbie's phone out of his hand.

"Hey!" Robbie complained and picked his phone off of the bed where it safely landed.

"You can't deny a man the privilege of seeing Melissa Braden!" André told Jade as he got the picture up on his phone. "This is Melisa Braden!" André explained happily. He handed Beck his phone.

"She isn't too great." Beck said nonchalantly and handed André back his phone.

"Beck don't lie, she is perfection." Jade told him.

"I've gotta agree with Jade on this one." Tori added.

"I'm telling the truth, she looks average." Beck shrugged as he finished off his food.

André coughed "Liar."

Beck glared his direction.

"Well I think we should go to Shane's party." Tori said.

"You also thought it would be a good idea to go to Yerba!" Robbie complained.

"Shut up." Tori spat back quickly.

"Yeah Robbie, why are you so anal about going to this party?" Jade asked.

Cat gasped. "Jade don't be so vulgar."

"I just don't like Shane Mitchell too much." Robbie answered awkwardly. "You guys go, I'll stay here. I've a big tech exam to study for anyway."

"Robbie, we're a group. We won't go without you." Cat said softly and put a soothing hand on Robbie's shoulder.

"But Melissa Braden." André complained holding up her photo.

"Cat's right, if Robbie doesn't want to go then we won't go." Tori agreed.

"You can't be serious Vega." Jade scoffed. "This is meant to be one of his biggest parties yet and we're going to skip it because of Robbie's tech exam?"

"When you put it that way..."

"Guys, I don't care." Robbie reminded them.

"When is the party anyway?" Cat asked.

"Next weekend." André answered. "And Melissa Braden is going!"

"We get it, take your obsession outside." Jade groaned and shoved André off of the bed.

"Careful." Cat exclaimed.

"Yeah say it after she pushes me off." André groans as he stands back up.

"Are we going to this party or not?" Beck asked. "Hands up for yes."

Beck, Jade, André and Tori raised their hands. "Hands up for no." Cat and Robbie put up their hands.

"4 against 2, we're going to the party." Beck said. André throw his arms up triumphantly.

"If you don't want to go Robbie I'll stay here with you." Cat informed Robbie and linked her fingers into his.

"Its getting too couple-ey on this side of the bed for me." Tori joked nodding towards Cat and Robbie.

"Wanna come over this side with the two bunnies?" André asked nodding towards the fact that Jade had somehow found herself on Beck's lap. The comment earned André a hard dig off Jade.

"You deserved that." Cat told him. "Is everyone finished?" She asked holding up her white Chinese take-out box. They all nodded and Cat gathered them up to bring into the kitchen.

"Pass me her phone." Jade ordered Tori. Confused Tori obliged but was quick to question Jades motives.

"Why do you want her phone?" Tori asked.

"Relax I'm just going to take photos." Jade reassured and began to fill Cats camera roll with unflattering selfies.

There was suddenly a loud crash from the kitchen. The next thing they hear was Cats high pitched screams.

"Cat?" Beck called out worriedly. He lifted Jade off his lap and headed towards the door. The four others closely tailed behind him. The walk from Cat's bedroom to the kitchen wasn't very long, in fact you could see the kitchen from the doorframe but today it seemed unusually long.

There was shattered glass all over the floor of the living room, clearly coming from the broken sliding glass door. Beck spread his arms out blocking the others from walking any further.

"Jade go call the police." He ordered lowly. His eyes fixated on something behind the counter.

"Beck, what happened?" She asked nervously. Her hand nervously gripped onto the back on Beck's flannel shirt. His hand shot back and gripped onto Jade's, a little too tightly. She winced.

"Please Jade, just listen to me. Go outside and call the police, Tori go with her." He dropped her hand down abruptly and began to turn around. The two nodded and went outside.

"Beck, dude, is everything okay?" André asked unsure. Beck shock his head no, he didn't trust his voice. He felt angry hot tears form in his eyes. He blinked them back.

"Cat, Cat's missing." He spat. His voice was wavering from the cries he was choking back.

"Cat's missing!" Robbie barked in disbelief. He pushed past Beck towards the seen on the crime. There was a lot of blood. Six Chinese takeout boxes were tossed onto the floor, probably when the man broke in.

"This couldn't of happened!" Robbie cried, unlike Beck he let the tears fall out. "We were just in the other room! I could've saved her! I should've taken the trash out, I wish it was me!" He let out a huge cry and fell to his knees and began to sob.

"It should've been me!" He repeated angrily as he pinched at his arms. He felt Beck's hand pat on his shoulder, it didn't help very much. Cat should still be here. Beck should be comforting Cat not Robbie.

"This is all my fault!" He said giving out one last cry before finally giving up and lay in a pool of glass, his tears and his crushes blood.

* * *

**It has been a while since I've posted up on here. Well here is my new story, I haven't figured out most of the plot yet so any suggestions would be great. Also if anyone wants me to continue any of my old stories feel free to PM me or leave it in the reviews.**

**Favourite and Review for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

The police showed up at 8:00pm. Half an hour after Jades call. They were quick to clear them from the crime scene. One of them took all they're phones and Robbie's blood stained clothes for evidence. They gave him a simple red shirt and denim jeans to change into. They were too big on his scrawny frame.

They were all told to expect to be called into the station for interviews later in the week. They all felt as though they were the culprits at fault. Especial Robbie. The back had gotten cut up from the shards of broken glass leaving his DNA on the scene.

Robbie silently wept onto Tori's shoulders and she ran her fingers through his thick curls trying as hard as she could not to let her tears fall. Before the police came Beck got extremely angry and frustrated and punched the wall inside the apartment. It left a gaping hole in it. When Jade ran in after hearing the bang she got a better look at the crime scene. She hadn't noticed before how much blood there was. She broke down into a fit of tears after that. She had expected Beck to rush to her side but instead it was André. Beck hadn't spoken to any of them since the incident.

"I don't think any of them should drive home." The head officer said to a young looking officer. He couldn't be older than 25.

He hadn't said it very quietly and the five heard it clearly. "Take the jeep." The officer told him and through the younger officer the keys.

He didn't have to tell any of them what he was going to do they all just seemed to follow him. No one wanted to be around that scene for too long.

"There's no way she could've survived that." They heard one of the officers mumble.

Robbie let out another cry, Tori tried to soothe him but her tears were falling out freely too.

The jeep was a seven-seater. Tori and Robbie sat in the back and the other three sat in the middle. Before the car took off Beck sat out of his seat and sat in the front. Jade looked over at him sadly. The only notable trait she could see was anger. She felt André wrap his arm around her and rub her arm soothingly as more tears fell out. She had to remind herself that Beck lost a friend today too.

* * *

Jade followed Beck into the RV when the officer dropped him off. Beck didn't say anything. He held the RV door open for her. When she got in she saw her reflection for the first time. There was black above her eyes but none bellow, she must've cried it all off. She rubbed off the excess with the back of her sleeve. Beck was still outside. He sat down on the steps into the RV starring upwards.

"Beck? Are you coming in?" Jade asked tiredly as she stood away from the mirror.

"Go to bed, I'll be in in a minute." He told her gruffly. It was the first thing he said since the incident.

"It's nearly midnight." Jade told him, taking a step closer to him. He couldn't see her though, his back was turned.

"I have a fucking watch, Jade! I don't need you to be one for me!" He snapped. Jade took a step back into her original spot. He sighed. "I don't mean to be angry at you, sorry. Just go to bed, please."

She did.

* * *

It was nearly 2 am and Robbie was far from falling asleep. When he arrived home his mom and sister were both asleep and he wasn't going to disturb them. He heard a buzz on his phone. It was Tori.

_'You still up?'_

Robbie texted back.

_'Yeah, I can't sleep'_

_'Same, you feeling okay?'_

_'I feel numb if that's close to what you meant.'_

_'It really isn't'_

_'I still can't believe it happened.'_

_'I know it just seems so surreal.'_

_'This sort of stuff doesn't happen to us.'_

_'I just don't believe that he got away so quickly.'_

_'Or she.'_

_'This isn't the time for your feminist crap'_

_'There's nether a wrong time for equality'_

_'Do you think that where ever she is, she's happy?'_

_'I'd like to think so, yeah'_

_'I wish I didn't take her for granted'_

_'I know how you feel'_

Tori stopped texting after that. Robbie assumed she was sleeping. The room suddenly got extremely cold. The window was open, terrible idea on a summer night in California. Robbie stood up to close it when something caught his eye.

It was his pajelehoocho. He took it out of his closet. He bought a replacement off Cat after the thug had stolen theirs. He barely wore it so it felt brand new. He peeled off his pajamas and put on the pajelehoocho. It gave him an odd sense of comfort.

Maybe in an alternate universe Cat was wearing her Pajelehoocho mourning a missing Robbie.

* * *

André woke up in a sweat for the third time that night. Well morning at that stage. He kept expecting to have a text saying they found Cat, she's found and the blood wasn't hers. He wish it were true but a voice at the back of his head told him it wasn't true.

The same voice that told him grandma wouldn't get better, dad wasn't coming back and that he wasn't as good as he let on.

It just didn't seem fair.

Cat was too young for this to happen to her.

Too innocent.

It felt like last week that she would plaster up his scrapes after he thought he was big enough to climb to the top of the climbing frame. Or when they'd do competitions to see who could jump the furthest off the swingset and he would more often than not twist his ankle and Cat used to use her sweater as a makeshift bandage. At the time she fancied herself a nurse, it wasn't until she got the lead in the school play that her career goal switched.

She was his first real best friend. They would always have sleepovers in each others houses and trick or treat together.

It wasn't uncommon for them to do corresponding costumes. His favourite was when they were cowboy's but he knew Cat's favourite was when they were Sandy and Danny from grease. There was pictures downstairs somewhere, maybe in the morning he'll go find them.

Well later than 4 am.

* * *

It wasn't until 5 am that Beck came into the RV. He found Jade balled up in the corner of his bed, her knees pulled up to her chin and her head resting forward uncomfortably on them. She must've tried to wait up for him. Beck noticed that she hadn't gotten changed into one of his shirts like she typically did when she slept over. She was still in the same black leggings and white vest top she was in earlier. Her grey fluffy cardigan and boots were on the foot of the bed.

Beck pulled off his shirt and through off his shoes. He decided to leave on his sweats. She took Jades crap off the foot of the bed. When he threw her boot in knocked off something causing Jade to spring awake. Sharp scissors in hand.

"Crap." Beck mumbled.

"Oh, it's just you." Jade sighed in relief. "I thought it was... you know." Jade mumbled as she cracked her neck.

"Sorry for waking you." He apologized as he pulled up the covers.

"It's fine, if I fell asleep for too long with my neck like that." Jade rambled on but stopped when she realized he wasn't really listening too hard.

She put down the scissors and went under the covers too. The bed wasn't very big so it wasn't uncommon for Jade to sleep mostly on Beck but he was positioned on his side at the furthest corner of the bed. Jade sighed and lay down flat. The recent events were taking their toll on everyone.

Even thought Beck didn't want to admit it he may be taking it the worst.


End file.
